


Let me show you how it is done.

by sjaakiih



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjaakiih/pseuds/sjaakiih
Summary: You’re complaining to your friend Lucifer about how your sex life. He shows you exactly how it is done.
Relationships: Lucifer & reader, Lucifer / Reader, Lucifer Morningstar & Reader, lucifer morningstar / reader
Kudos: 39





	Let me show you how it is done.

“I am serious Luci, they are awful”, you were playing with the wineglass in your hand. Moving it around while laying on one of his couches. You two were having one of those evenings. Where you’d just hang out and talk, drink, sometimes Lucifer would convince you to try something more.. But you lived for evenings like these. Lucifer was an amazing friend. You thanked your lucky stars that you ran into him that one evening, completely wasted. You weren’t the type to get drunk often, but you were out on a celebration spree and people were more than generous that evening. And thank god for that. 

Sometimes Maze would be there as well, joining the two of you. You had befriended her as well, eventually. But most of the time it was just you and Lucifer. Whether it was him playing the piano, the two of you watching TV, you trying a cocktail recipe you found online, you two had fun. Obviously there was some chemistry. Lucifer was a huge flirt, he always knew how to properly boost your confidence. There was that one moment, eyes lingered a little too long, both of you inching closer.. and then the elevator dinged.. Maze coming in at just the wrong moment. 

When Lucifer wasn’t answering, you gazed in his direction. Finishing your glass of wine. He was sitting there, a huge smirk on his face. You arched your eyebrow, “what’s so funny?” Apparently you had sparked his interest, he was looking at you with full interest. “Do go on”, you rolled your eyes, sitting up a little straighter. Normally you wouldn’t feel so looked at, but now that you actually had his full attention, you weren’t so eager to spill the beans. “Well, you know. It seems like .. every time it is the same”, you stood up, turning away from his gaze so you could walk towards his wall of alcohol. “You go on dates, you like each other and when you eventually hook up”, you paused, pouring in some more wine into your glass before turning around to face him again. “They honestly have no clue what they are doing. All they care about is their own release and I’ll lie there next to them..” when you sipped your wine, and glanced at Lucifer he seemed to have disappeared all of the sudden. 

You were confused, about to actually call out to him, yet when you turned around he stood in front of you. Very close. His shirt was missing, his bare chest almost pressed against your shirt. “Luc-..” you were cut off by his lips, distracted by his hands and your shirt was suddenly not where it should be. Yet his kiss wasn’t unwanted. You kissed him back, your one hand in his hair and the other on his cheek. You needed him, the sudden realization of his lips actually touching yours and his hands everywhere, made that very clear. When his hand traveled down to your ass to squeeze it, you hummed and pulled his hair. There was tongue. He was so skilled, this was probably by far the best kiss you had received.. and it had just started. 

You pulled him closer, needed him closer against you. The fact that you were chest to chest, hands on each other didn’t seem to be enough. Lucifer slightly pulled back, obviously amused by the effect he had on you. His hand caressed your cheek, “darling, why don’t you just lie back”, he gently pushed you down. Apparently you were in his bedroom now. The fact he could move without a sound kept amazing you. But right now, you weren’t complaining. His bed was soft and the view in front of you was amazing. Lucifer shirtless was a sight to behold. Something you’d want to capture so you could stare at it whenever you wanted. Before you knew it you reached out, touching his abs while sitting on the edge of the bed. He snickered, kneeling down in front of you so he could touch your face again. “Let Lucifer show you how it is done”, those words send shivers down your spine. You could feel heat pooling between your legs.

Lucifer hummed at the sight in front of him. The way your hair was messy, the lust in your eyes, your perfect curves. His eyes were devouring you, but those wouldn't be the only thing devouring you this evening. He tugged on your jeans, helping you out of your jeans, your shirt following and before you knew it every piece of clothing you were wearing were spread around his bedroom. The hands you moved in front of you were quickly swatted away. He stared at you with utmost admiration. “Darling you are beautiful”, he whispered, inching closer so he could capture your lips again. Lucifer placed both hands on your shoulder, however they were quick to travel. Down your arms, on your upper legs, up your belly, sitting on your waist so he could hoist you up. This time being less gentle as he pushed you down the mattress, quickly climbing on top of you. His kisses became sloppy, his tongue battling and quickly winning for dominance. He knew exactly what he was doing. Lucifer was driving you crazy with anticipation. He was so close, yet he wasn’t even touching you where you needed him the most. 

You moaned into the kiss, arching your back so you could push yourself against him. Your arms around of him so you could pull him closer. When his lips traveled from your lips towards of your neck you couldn’t take it any longer. Your hands went from his back towards of the edge of his pants, pulling on his pants. Lucifer pulled back a little, admiring the work he had done on your neck so far while he undid his buttons. “Someone is eager”, he teased pulling down his pants so he was only left in his boxers. The outline you spotted promised more than fireworks that evening. Lucifer was well endowed. He swatted your hands away, moving both your wrists in one hand so he could move them above of your head. Keeping you in place so he could continue his work. His teeth nipped at your neck, for sure leaving a mark or two there while his other hand moved to touch your breast. Nipples hardening as his finger circled around. His fingers were like feathers, really light while the hand around your wrists were tight. 

Lucifers knee went in between of your legs, pushing against your wet cunt so you could get some friction. You could feel his knee getting wet with your own juices. You moved your own hips, trying to get the message across to Lucifer that you needed more. You tried to pull your hands free, however his grip was tight and you couldn't get free, “Lucifer.. please”, you whined, arching your back and moving your hips so his knee would offer your throbbing clit some pressure. Lucifer didn’t respond, he however chuckled lightly as he squeezed your breast. His actions getting more rough. He nipped at your neck one more time, biting hard so he was certain that you could remember tomorrow who owned you. His lips found a new spot as he moved down just a little. Lucifer kissed in between of your breasts, his lips grazing over the skin before he lightly bit it again. He was leaving marks all over your skin.

The hand on your thigh surprised you. when you jerked your hips again Lucifer wasted no time. His fingers collected some of your juices, while he bit your nipple, lightly pulling before releasing again. “Darling, you’re soaking”, he popped a few fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean, “delicious”, he went to kiss you. You could taste yourself on his lips, which made the whole kiss so much better. “Please Lucifer”, he groaned, kissing you again. His lips trailed down again. “I love hearing you beg”, Lucifer kissed your belly, down your navel towards your legs. When he moved both of his hands so he could properly spread your legs open. Yet when you moved to grab on his hair, you noticed your hands were tied to the headboard. By the time you wanted to protest, Lucifer pushed his lips against of your clit. He earned a moan from you, but he was quick to work his business. Applying just enough pressure. 

Lucifer inserted a finger, licking, nipping and sucking at your clit while he slowly pumped in and out of you. He had you moving around, however the only wiggle room you had was arch your back and hips. Lucifer made sure to keep you in place while he pleasured you. Lucifer had you already right on the edge while you he pushed a second finger in. You were squirming by now, moaning his name loudly as he made you come. You were already seeing stars, however it felt like this was just the start of it. Lucifer stood up from the side of the bed, watching you as you came down from your high. 

When you opened your eyes again, Lucifer stood in front of you. Naked. His erection high and mighty while he just glanced over you. Your hands were free again, so when you finally managed to catch your breath again, you moved up on your elbows. “Okay..”, you chuckled, pushing your legs together a little bit, “I take that back... not all men are shitty.” You wanted to move and sit up, however Lucifer prevented you from properly sitting. He turned you around so you were on your belly, his chest pushed against your back. “We’re not done here”, his cock was pushed against your ass. “We’re going to make up some lost time darling”, Lucifer promised as he moved his hands around your hips and pulled your ass up in the air.


End file.
